Talk:Characters/Shinigami
Character Organization A few months ago the character page Shinigami section was organized by divisions. Why isn't it like that now? It was easier to know who worked in what division, and who was the captain and so on. :Because the page is about the characters in the series and not codifying other information any longer. If the information of whose in what division and that related info is so important then it would be found on the Gotei 13 page which also links to each individual division for a more detailed description of the division in question and a full rundown of its members.-- ::I really don't understand your reasoning there Salubri, it seems that you have moved information from a helpful and easy to navigate format, into a much less user friendly text dump style, having characters organised by groups is an extremely common way of sorting them, this just seems like someone was lazy and didn't want to keep up with changes ShouAS (talk) 23:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Basically, what Sal is saying is we're organizing in accordance to species and alphabetical organization. As it stands, listing it the way we previously had it was more tedious and also inaccurate (i.e. Aizen was still listed in the 5th Division even after his defection, Harribel was listed among the Espada after she took over ruling Hueco Mundo, etc.). Additionally, as Sal said, you can still find them on their group pages (Gotei 13 Divisions, Vandenreich, etc.) if you want to search for the characters by group affiliation. As it stands, it's more organized to arrange the Characters page by their species type and alphabetical order than keeping it the way we had it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can we revisit this point now that the series is over? You could take defections and deaths in the same way the Fairy tail did with colour coded boarders. It's significantly easier for the audience, the current lay out seems confused and random (especially those who may not remember the Japanese names that well).--Goldenflames (talk) 21:46, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Gengorō Ōnabara Why isn't he listed? I added him a little bit today, but the edit was reverted. I don't see him listed on any of the other character pages, so I'm slightly confused what's wrong with adding him in here? Zf6hellion (talk) 20:34, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :I can't even tell you why it was reverted. I put it back. He's a teacher at the Shinigami academy, so logic dictates he would have to be a Shinigami. ::Because the image is completely incorrect and I was wanting to bring it up with Sal since neither Kanizawa and Aoga are there!! All three of their articles are short and I was looking into getting them in to a smaller article!! As it stands it is currently messing up the format of the page!! Missing Character The characters pages here are great and set an example for all wikis to follow, , but I notice Yushiro Shihoin is not listed yet. Given that, I thought Id post here to draw attention to the page and ask if anyone notices if there are any others missing so they can be added in and we can have this as complete as possible. --SternRitterÄs (talk) 13:58, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Yushiro isn't a Shinigami so I added him to Characters/Souls Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 18:45, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you --SternRitterÄs (talk) 19:20, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Status inconsistency The names for characters Maki Ichinose, Masayoshi, and Oko Yushima should have the color changed since they were killed off. --Blockade3 (talk) 23:50, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Youre right about the first two but Oko Yushima's page says he was left uncouncious and never to wake up, not dead. Ill change the first two but Oko stays the same I think --StarCrossKnight (talk) 16:21, December 9, 2018 (UTC)